A New Dawn in Time
by CassandraRoyal
Summary: The Akatsuki are the greatest mercenary group in the world. Stationed in Konoha, and led by Itachi Uchiha. There are no past wars that separated the countries by hatred. The Uchiha Massacre never happened. Sasori is young and never left Suna, nor did he kill the 3rd Kazekage. Sakura is much stronger in many ways. There's one thing that she question's though; this world. SasoSaku


**A New Dawn in Time**

**Chapter No. 1**

**Daybreak**

**S**akura awoke with a start. Her breaths were ragged as her heart pulsed at a rate that far exceeded her average. She had broken out into a cold sweat and she was drenched all over her body with it. She clutched her chest, the fear slowly starting to be replaced by pure relief.

She stared wild eyed out the window of her bedroom, the night as morbid as her dream. The clouds passed by with the grasp that the cold strands of wind, forcing them to retreat farther across the sky. They bypassed the opaque moon, contorting a normally beautiful scene to something filled with the foreshadows of horror. To say the least for Sakura, she was not reassured by such a dour sight.

She gripped the cold blankets loathingly, a deep scowl painted across her features. She hated those dreams. She _hated_ them. She loathed them with a firey passion even after all this time with them being there ingrained in her mind. Those nightmares beheld the most menacing terror she had ever felt before, far worse than any torture she had ever experienced.

Perhaps even much worse than Itachi's Tsukuyomi in it's more terrible of forms, whom she had been subjected to time and time again for mental training in the past. She may have been the one to consider it, and Itachi had followed her inquiry, albeit very reluctantly.

The thoughts of Itachi brought her to the rest of the Akatsuki. Based in Konoha, the newest member exams were to be next week. She herself wasn't going to try out, at least she didn't want to yet. If she actually found a relatively good reason than sure, she'll do so. The members seemed to want her to join them; Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi seemed the most adamant about it though. They all knew of her amazing abilities as a kunoichi, but she politely declined being that Team 7 was already an amazing group of individuals. Having the next Hokage and Hokage's son, Naruto, the second heir to the Uchiha clan, Sasuke, the Copy Ninja, Kakashi, a former Root operative, Sai, along with a widely revered Sannin's pupil, herself, Sakura; they were a group to be reckoned with, that was for sure.

Sakura dropped back onto her back while rubbing her face. The clock showed three in the morning. She felt better now that the dream had passed. Perhaps she could actually sleep now. Quickly she closed her eyes and descended into the depths of the blackness of a non-dream world.

.

.

.

Akasuna no Sasori. That was his name. He was nineteen, the perfect age to leave his country to become an Akatsuki member. He had always considered it, but never fully put it to a commitment. Now that he was starting to bore from the inactivity that missions presented him these days, he figured that he should challenge himself.

Sasori would often challenge the newest Kazekage, the younger boy that he's known for years, Shubaku no Gaara to a spar; otherwise known as his lookalike. He seemed to be the only candidate other than the former Third Kazekage that had died a few years prior, that could actually give him a good challenge, but even then, Sasori still found a way to win. Gaara had asked him once why he hadn't taken up the mantle of becoming a Kage before, of course. Sasori had merely scowled at the question, and stated that something so tiresome and annoying wasn't his forte. That being said, he was indeed the strongest shinobi in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Everyone knew it to, it wasn't only himself that believed such.

He'd been the head of the Puppet Brigade for at least ten years at this point. He'd far exceeded his grandmother years before, and even when he wasn't, she still had him to be the leader. At first, the members disrespected him, for they had no idea of his power, but almost immediately that changed after a mere flick of his wrist. He certainly hadn't been very good mood that day, and he had no patience for prejudiced people.

He'd been authorized by all three of the Kazekages to create Human Puppets after his single request, if, of course they were strong _enemy_ ninja that had evil intentions. For that, he was sent on many kill on sight missions for that very purpose. It was quite a lot, if he thought about now. He had at least a hundred fifty human puppets after the long years of missions. His favorite puppet, however, had never been given an even decent opportunity to arise and be shown to the world. That was yet again another reason why he had considered becoming an Akatsuki.

The 3rd Kazekage had died five years ago, and Sasori had been the last one to see him die. The search had gone on for many months, but only Sasori knew just where he was for the first two years. The 3rd had asked him, as his dying wish to create him as a human puppet, and reluctantly he had done just that. He hadn't been the one to kill him, no, it was someone else entirely, someone that apparently was masked. He obtained no more information on the matter before the Kage died of blood loss. He had told Gaara a few weeks after he had become Kazekage, he even had the evidence to prove that it was just indeed not by his hand, so only the him and the council knew of it all. So as a result, that puppet was still in his collection waiting for a good challenge. It was also his favorite.

Gaara had also allowed for him to take the body of his father, the 4th Kazekage, after his unlikely death. Gaara had never had much respect for the horrid father he had, neither had either of the siblings. The body for the funeral had been indeed fake, although no one seemed to notice other than the people that knew what was true. That puppet had become his second favorite, and yet, he had never used that one either.

The cloak that surrounded him billowed with the wind that pushed past him harshly. He stood on the high rise of the Kage Building, awaiting the invariable arrival of the current Kazekage. He wouldn't have to wait long, he knew. Gaara always had a set schedule every evening because of his never ending insomnia. The top of his cloak blew over, and his bloody red locks were brought out into the night. His eyes traveled the skies methodically, calculating the time of the night to be three in the morning.

He could feel the presence of Gaara at this point, and turned around, his eyes trained lazily in the exact direction his oncoming companion was arriving from. Quickly he could see the red and black that Gaara upheld during all hours of the day, the gourd on his back seeming as lightweight as a feather.

Gaara didn't seem at all surprised to see Sasori standing there. He probably assumed that he wanted a new covert mission for the evening hours. In a manner of speaking, that was true, but what Sasori had in mind was perhaps the most deadly of missions he's ever been on.

"Sasori," Gaara drawled out in greeting.

"Gaara," Sasori replied in the same tone as the other. There was no need for formality between one another after all these years, especially since Gaara knew that Sasori was the more powerful of shinobi, but also as the friendship they had.

"What reason are you here?" Gaara inquired, as if he knew what he was going to say already.

Sasori gaze a glance at the boarders of the village. "I wish to leave Suna to become an Akatsuki," Sasori stated plain and simply.

Gaara took a moment of thought. He knew that Sasori wanted more, he had already figured that he would request this."Authorized," Gaara allowed. "You shall do fine work there."

"No last words?" Sasori asked with small amusement hinting in his tone.

The pale aqua eyes focused on him more clearly after he said that, the usual calm demeanor still intact. "You make it seem as if I'm never going to see you in the future."

The small curve of his lips curled into a small smirk, and a scroll fell to his hand. A poof emitted from the handheld scroll as the lengthened page rolled downward. Within seconds, Gaara's vision only saw the arrogant and powerful Akasuna no Sasori standing atop a large puppet that floated easily in the sky. Clearly, he was leaving right at that moment.

"Until next time then," Sasori announced before he was off, following the darkness that the empty streets, seeming as if he was actually flying throughout the area.

.

.

.

Sakura walked down the busy streets of Konoha. The sun was high in the sky, indicating to her that it was noon. There was exactly four days left until the Akatsuki Exams were taking place. It was considered the highest honor to become an Akatsuki after the organization was first established a little more than five years ago.

The strange thing about the organization was the fact that Itachi had made it on a whim. It certainly wasn't thoroughly thought of at the time. Itachi had been taking leave for about two weeks, randomly asking her about the strongest ninja from other countries she had worked with in the past, and debating about who would be the greatest in a group together. They went over the criteria for at least four hours, before Itachi suddenly left, saying that he had to meet with the Hokage. She had been puzzled at the time, but when Naruto suddenly tackled her to the ground the next day by being overly excited, he told her everything that was going to happen in a month or so.

The information had been about a new organization that Itachi was to lead. There was to be an examination where individuals were presented with the most difficult examination every created. Itachi and Shikamaru had been the ones to create the course, and inevitably it was just what everyone expected, it was indeed the toughest test of abilities ever created. There would be at least a hundred participants and only three would actually make it to the end and become an official member.

There was also the fact that almost no one knew just who the Akatsuki were. Only the most trusted and respected of ninja of each village knew just who the prized shinobi were, Itachi and Shikamaru made sure of that. So basically, all of Konoha Twelve knew, as well as the council and the Hokage staff, and also people that were _meant_ to know.

Naruto's sixteenth birthday was also in four days. It would be a huge village celebration, being that Naruto was one of the most known, friendly, caring, and respected people in the entire village. Most strangely enough, _Sasuke_, Ino, and herself had been the one's to do most of the planning. When her and Ino had been talking one day at a restaurant, Sasuke had apparently been seeking them out in order to ask them if he to could be apart of the planning. They had both been shocked, but agreed with him that they wouldn't tell anyone of his assistance in the affair. She told Itachi though, he was rather amused about it.

People randomly said hello to her on the way, some former patients, some civilians, some vendors that she often bought from. It was very busy though, and for good reason. People came from around the entire world to see the Akatsuki Exams, even though the identities of the contestants would never be known to them, for all of them had a genjutsu over the contestants that Itachi himself had created. Only a handful of people, such as herself, would be even able to know just who they were.

It wasn't until she arrived at the Akatsuki Complex that remained behind the Uchiha Compound that Sakura was attacked by a fireball. Startled, but still calm, she grabbed the fireball with her element-holding gloves that she had received from her shishou just recently. She held it at arms length, wondering just where and who it had come from that way she knew just who and where to throw it back at. She sensed someone in the common vicinity, but couldn't exactly locate where. Obviously it would be one of the Uchiha brothers, who both often come here.

The area was mostly covered in shadows, which was rather peculiar. Usually the members were here to occupy the building. Normally anyone in the same building as Hidan and or Deidara would be able to tell just where they were.

Out of the darkness, another fireball emerged, and thankfully she caught it, merging the first and second together to form one large one. The flames burned brightly, warming her skin to the point where it would char her skin had she not had the lengthened arm gloves. Then a she heard the slight sounds of a bug skittering across the floorboards. Her eyes widened, and she knew exactly what that meant; Deidara was also apart of this. Determination filled her, before she drenched the flames with a small water jutsu. She could sense the on coming swipe from a scythe and she jumped away easily.

The Akatsuki were monsters of the night. They lived in the shadows, using it to their advantage. Lucky for her she knew them all well. Same with their tactics. She trained with them regularly, despite the age difference from the majority of the group. The youngest of them was three years older than her, after all.

Paper started to slash at her, the colors all different and beautiful. She dodged them, her flexibility far more than average. She moved quickly and gracefully, as if she was dancing to a deadly melody.

A large white taped up sword, that she recognized as Samehada swung at her side, and before she could get hit, she quickly unsheathed the katana at her waist that she had obtained from hours and hours of working with Sasuke. She stopped the blade, and Samehada retreated back into the darkness.

She heard the barely comprehensible pitter patter of Deidara's little bugs. The problem was seeing them, and before Sakura could do anything, an explosion captivated the area. She was able to absorb most of the impact with her gloves, but the remaining left her legs with a mild burn.

She gritted her teeth, her eyes searching the room fanatically as her chalkra went voluntarily to heal her wounded legs. She heard nothing, nor could she see anything.

"Enough of this nonsense," Called out the authoritative the voice of Itachi, who suddenly appeared along with the lights being flipped on from the corner of the room.

The Akatsuki members and Sasuke, stood on the other end of the large unfurnished room. Itachi stood at her side now, as if he had appeared out of no where.

"Oh come on, un!" Deidara whined. "She should already be apart of the organization anyway!"

"It's true Itachi," Konan added monotonously.

Hidan swung his scythe behind him, letting it hang from his shoulder lazily. A scowl formed. "She have been fucking with us three damn years ago."

"The kids have a point," Kisame announced with a grin. This only caused Deidara and Hidan to glare at the Mist ninja.

"I think the same," Itachi admitted dangerously, his eyes narrowed at the group. "However, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Deidara tsked. "What else could possibly be more important, yeah?"

"Akasuna no Sasori's arrival," Itachi answered, his voice low. The rest of the members were startled, clearly surprised to hear that Itachi knew of the infamous sand nin being within Konoha's boarders.

Sakura, just like anyone else in the shinobi world, knew of Akasuna no Sasori. He was the strongest shinobi to every come out of the Hidden Sand, and yet he refused numerous times to the request of being a Kage. He was a widely feared ninja, known for his puppetry and unmatchable stamina for holding over ten puppets at a time.

"He wants to become an Akatsuki, doesn't he?" Sakura asked curiously, speaking for the first time.

Itachi nodded curtly. "He's a contestant."

The other's were clearly shocked, perhaps other than Nagato and Sasuke who hid their surprise. Sakura, however was merely interested. The fact that someone like Sasori wanted to become an Akatsuki member wasn't surprising in the least. How the others were though by this turn of events was beyond her.

"It's really not very surprising," Said Nagato softly, who suddenly appeared right beside her just like Itachi came. Was she really that easy to get near her, for those two?

"So basically we get another serious/stealthy guy in the group, right?" Yahiko sized up, thinking it over.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. There was a slight quirk in his brow that questioned Yahiko's intelligence. Sakura giggled softly at the sight.

They chatted like this awhile longer before Kakuzu tried to dismantle the immortal Hidan after the he began yelling about how stupid this topic was. They decided to end the conversation there.

When everything was all said and done she began walking though the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke at her side. They were in a more secluded section of the Compound, in the back where a small forest was all laid out. There were small ponds and streams with bridges everywhere. It was quite beautiful, and it was probably Sakura's favorite area in all of Konoha.

"How do you think that the exams with go?" Sakura asked curiously. Usually the week before the competition, Sasuke knew each and every contestant. He was practically the supervisor of the whole ordeal, and he planned to become a member within the next few years, not that Sakura could blame him. She personally would think it would be an amazing opportunity and experience.

Sasuke's eyes remained trained on the road. He didn't even look interested in the topic of choice. He spoke seriously and so simply,"Akasuna no Sasori will be the only victor this year."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, surprised that Sasuke would think so adamantly about Akasuna no Sasori compared to others. "No one else?" Sakura asked incredulously.

He looked at her then. "Only if you decide to take part, then no."

Simply surviving the Akatsuki Exams was difficult, let alone finish and become a member. She probably could do it. If she really wanted to, sure, she could become a member of the Akatsuki. But, there were so many other variables to think of beforehand. Like Team Seven for example. When Naruto becomes Hokage, Sasuke really decides to become a member, Kakashi retires, and Sai becomes an official guard to the Hokage. And, even after she finishes her tutelage with Tsunade. Only then will she. Only then.

.

.

.

Naruto had forgotten to tell the Akatsuki of the sudden change in the rules that he had received from his father. So now, Sakura had just plummeted him into the ground the moment after he told his story. All in front of the rest of the Akatsuki and Sasuke. Sakura was angry, no, boiling over, no, exploding.

She stomped over the heap that remained of Naruto before grabbing his collar, shaking him forcefully, her face devilish. "What the hell you stupid idiot?! You tell us all this _now_? The _day _before all of this is suppose to take place?! Your the god damned next _Hokage_!"

Then she threw him down to the ground then before something happened. She stopped, simply stopped. She couldn't move her body. Eyes wide she realized that she was being held by chalkra strings. She couldn't move!

"And here I thought it would be a challenge."

She could hear the gasps from behind her. Her blood ran cold. Chalkra strings. Konoha. Akatsuki Exams. No way. No way!

What Naruto had said moments before was that they would each become a proctor and trainer of one of ten members that would be the most known and respected of the contestants. Apparently the ten had been briefed the day before and were to find their trainers. It was only then that she realized just who she would be coaching for the Exams.

She couldn't hear the footsteps coming her way, nor detect the chalkra signature of who she had heard the voice of. She would be training a person who was clearly stronger than her own self.

Then he emerged into view, his form towering over her. He stared at her with half lidded amber eyes, and as a breeze past his bloody locks traveled mystically with it.

"Your Akasuna no Sasori."

.

.

.

**A New Dawn in Time**

**Author's Note:**

**Updated: October, 5, 2013 (Saturday)**

Hey guys! This is just a story I thought of a couple weeks back. I may or may not continue. Depends on the reaction of fans. If people like it a lot, then I will go on. The chapters will only be around 3,500 words, so don't expect anything large. My other SasoSaku stories are longer than this though. Read those if you want. :) **Please Review though!**

-Cassandra


End file.
